


The Hairpin

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Edo Period, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Etsu starts to realize she feels more when she hears about Shinpachi going out to Shimabara. Upon his return, Shinpachi upsets her and has to find some way to make it up to her. The other two members of the Baka Trio help the almost-couple.





	The Hairpin

Night was falling, and Chizuru had insisted she spend the night to avoid walking home by herself. Kondō had insisted she stay with them and for breakfast the next day, and Etsu had hesitantly agreed. She’d been here to catch a glimpse of a certain Captain of the Second Division. Chizuru had known too, but she’d reluctantly informed her that he and several of the other captains-mainly Harada and Heisuke-were at Shimabara.

While Chizuru had gone to fetch some nighttime tea, Etsu was left to her pacing on the engawa, her thoughts stinging at her like attacking wasps. _What if he’s with a really pretty girl? What if he stays overnight? Is he having too much fun, like…THAT kind of fun?_

Etsu groaned and bit her thumbnail as she continued to move from one edge of the engawa to the other. _You’re fooling yourself if you think he’s interested! He hasn’t made a move, YOU haven’t made a clear move either. Maybe I should move on? He’s better off with someone else and you know it._

She let out a squeal and squeezed her eyes shut as her foot got caught on her yukata and she held her arms out to catch herself, expecting to feel the very hard ground. Instead, she found herself pressed up against a firm chest. “A-ah, I’m so sorry!” She opened her eyes to look up at her savior. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, her hands were holding on tightly to his biceps, his strong arms were wrapped securely around her waist. It took her a moment to mentally pick herself up and scramble off of him. “Na-Nagukura-san!?”

“Yo! Etsu-chan~, Kondō-san told me you were spending the night here. No one offered to escort you home before sunset? Those rude ba-shits. Shit. I’m sorry for cursin’.” He sheeipshly rubbed the back of his neck and coughed awkwardly.

They had, Saitō and Hijikata had both offered to escort her home, but she had decided to stay put to wait for Nagakura…and before she knew it, night had fallen. Maybe it had been better if she had gone home. “No…it’s okay…” She bit her lip and took a breath, her face full of determination. “W-were you at Shimabara?”

“Huh?” Nagakura blinked his blue eyes in surprise and stuttered before admitting, “Y-yeah, but the guys an’ I go for the drinks. They have really good saké there.”

She crossed her arms and hummed suspiciously. “It has nothing to do with the fact that there are pretty women there. Pretty women you can…spend time with.” She was insane, what was she doing? She was drilling him about his whereabouts like a jealous wife. I want to be his jealous wife… She bit the inside of her cheek as she blushed at the thought.

“Y-ya got it all wrong, Etsu-chan. The women are beautiful and they serve us saké and dance-” Nagakura shut his mouth when he saw something like anger flash in her light brown eyes. He was putting his foot in his mouth. “We focus on the food and saké, the women are great too, but-” He slapped his forehead. “Y’know that’s not what I meant at all, Etsu-chan! Besides, we’re not married, why are you interrogating me? You’ve got no reason to!” His eyes widened when he saw little tears form at the corner of her eyes. He’d sounded harsher than he’d meant for it to come out.

He was right…Who was she to ask his whereabouts and his actions? She was nothing to him, and it was time she accepted that. She drew in a shaky breath, clenching her fists and trying not to let her tears spill. “V-very well, Naga-” She had to pause and take another breath to steady her faltering voice. “Nagakura-san. I won’t inquire about anything anymore, if that’s how you feel!” Her bottom lip trembled as her tears spilled and she quickly ran away to Chizuru’s room.

“Etsu-chan!” Nagakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ “Ouch!” He narrowed his eyes and turned his head when he felt something practically split his head open.

“What the hell was that, Shinpachi? You made Etsu-chan cry?” Harada whacked him with his practice spear over the head again and shook his head in disapproval. “Y’know you ruining your chances to woo the only girl that actually likes you.”

“What the hell is that s’pposed to mean, Sano?!” Nagakura rubbed his sore head and grit his teeth. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his shit.

“She freaking likes you Shinpachi, and she’s a good girl. What the hell is wrong with you?” He lifted his practice spear again but was blocked by Nagakura’s arm before he could strike his head again. “You can’t put two and two together? She was jealous you were in the company of other women.”

“She shouldn’t be! We’re not…” He sighed and closed his eyes, scratching at his head. “Besides…I don’t think about other women…” He was grateful the dark hid the blush that dusted his cheeks.

“Then fucking tell her that, you idiot.” Harada sighed and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “If she’s jealous already, it means she feels something more. You should examine what you feel and stop hurting her.” He took a final whack at his head before heading off to his room.

Nagakura sat down on the engawa, mulling over his best friend’s words. What do I feel? How do I feel for her?

He sighed before getting up to find some more saké. He needed another drink before he tackled this question.

–

Etsu had gotten very little sleep, but she still got up to help Chizuru prepare breakfast. She was lost in thought all throughout breakfast preparations. _Maybe I should give up. There’s no point if he doesn’t feel anything for me. I’ll just get hurt._

“Etsu-chan?” Chizuru lightly shook her shoulder again, finally snapping the other girl out of her thoughts. “Um, can you help me serve these in the common room? Everyone should be coming in for breakfast.”

“Yes, Chizuru-chan, I’m sorry.” Etsu sighed again, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. She’d have to strengthen her resolve later, for now, her grumbling stomach was distracting her.

When she entered the common room, she noticed a spot next to Heisuke and one between Harada and Nagakura. After she’d helped Chizuru serve, she sat next to Heisuke, ignoring the spot Harada had left next to Nagakura.

“Heisuke-kun~, I served you an extra helping, I heard you passed out last night.” She giggled when Heisuke looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

“Ah? No, I was up and at ‘em until we got back. I didn’t pass out.” He blew his bangs and grabbed his chopsticks to start eating.

“So you say…Chizuru-chan saw you being carried by Harada-san.” She laughed when Heisuke choked on his food.

“Etsu! That’s uncalled for!” Heisuke angrily continued to eat his rice. “An’ ‘sides, I heard you and Shinpatsu-san got into a fight.”

Etsu stilled her movements before setting her chopsticks down to take a sip of her miso soup. “I wouldn’t call it a fight, we have nothing to fight about.” She took another sip of her soup and turned to Heisuke, grabbing his hand in a friendly manner. “Anyways, Heisuke-kun, I was wondering if I could come with you on your rounds just until we reach the market. I have some things I have to pick up for the restaurant.”

Everyone else in the room was having a difficult time keeping to their own conversations, to watch the interactions before them. They could feel the silent tension in the room and did not dare to disturb it.

Heisuke jumped when he heard the snap of the chopsticks beside him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Nagakura throw the splinters down before hastily getting up to retrieve another pair.

“Um, yeah, I guess…Wouldn’t it be better to join Sano-san or Shinpatsu-san? They actually go through the market and pass by your restaurant.”

“Hmm, no, I think I’ll talk to the vegetable vendor’s son. He’s actually very handsome.”

“Damn it!” Nagakura yelled, throwing down more splinters.

Heisuke cleared his throat and shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, deciding to skip on seconds this morning. “Um, so I’ll be ready soon…I’ll meet you out in front.” He quickly gathered his dishes and ran out.

–

Etsu walked alongside Heisuke until they approached the market.

“Na, Etsu,” Heisuke waved for his men to keep patrolling. “What happened last night?”

She squeezed her hands into fists. “Nothing, Heisuke-kun. Why do you ask?”

“Because you and Shinpatsu-san are on edge. Look, whatever Shinpatsu-san said, he’s good at putting his foot in his mouth and probably didn’t mean what he said.” He lightly patted her shoulder.

“He doesn’t like me. Of course he’d rather be with some beauty at Shimabara…” Etsu bit her lip and wiped at her eyes. “I’ll get over him.”

“Etsu,” Heisuke sighed, scratching his head. “He doesn’t care about any of the other girls, hell, he was telling them about you.”

She blinked in surprise and narrowed her eyebrows. “What did he say? How can he be interested in me?”

“You’re all he talks about ever since we found out about you! He won’t shut up and tells us how he wants to take you out to sweets shops and buy you things! Look, give him a chance, and if he don’t do right, me an’ Sano-san will sock him for ya.” Heisuke grinned when she gave him a small smile.

“I’ll…think about it. Thank you, Heisuke-kun.” She bowed her head and headed into the market to browse for ingredients.

Etsu looked up in surprise when someone grabbed her wrist and flushed when she looked up into blue eyes. “Na-Nagakura-san…”

He took a moment to catch his breath. “Look, about what I said last night…I was stupid, and I’m sorry.” His fingers intertwined in hers, causing her blush to deepen. “I don’t wanna lose you…” He mumbled and cast his eyes down. “But I…just…I need some time.” Nagakura pulled out a little box and presented it to her. “When you wear this, I want you to think of me, and remember that I’m always thinkin’ about you.” He released her hand and she gently took the box and gasped when she opened it.

“Nagakura-san, I can’t accept this! It’s much too nice!” Her fingertips trailed over the hairpin, a simple piece that resembled a cherry blossom branch. She glanced up and closed the little box.

“Okay, but if you reject that, you’re rejecting me.” He grinned when she quickly snatched up the box again and cradled it preciously in her hands. “An’ I wanna see you wearing it when I come by. It’s a symbol of our promise today.” His bright blue eyes widened in shock when he noticed tears spill from her eyes. “E-Etsu-chan?”

“I-I’m so happy, Nagakura-san!” She smiled and quickly wiped her tears with the sleeve of her yukata. “I can’t tell you how happy this makes me!” She placed her hand on his shoulder and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. She flushed and turned around, hiding her face in embarrassment. “I-I really like you, Nagakura-san. Please stop by soon.” She quickly walked away without looking back, hiding her face in her hands. She could not believe she just did that!

Nagakura touched his cheek and watched her walk away and almost trip over her yukata. He smiled to himself and sighed.

Yeah, he liked her too.


End file.
